Jelly The Disadvantages of Love
by 0hLovato
Summary: Hey, I hated the way Hollyoaks just ended jelly, so here's my own ending :)
1. Chapter 1

**Jelly, The Disadvantages of Love**

**My first ever fanfic, sorry if it's crap :) **

**Let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue, all ideas are welcome too. D x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a short chapter since its my first one :)**

**Please leave a review, good or bad! Thank you D x**

Tilly's POV;

Well... This is it, I'm going to pack my bags, leave and never look back, Jen Gilmore? Sorry... Never heard of them. Oh who am I kidding, Jen the love of my life who I could never hate, I want her Back! Why'd she have to get sent down, two years they said. I've taken away her career and quite frankly I feel awful, my deader Jen, my soul mate, please forgive me. I love you.

Jens POV;

Day in day out, same routine. Its boring, I'm counting down the days till I can leave this place. I miss Tilly oh so much, i know she's moved on and living her life, I've lost her. She can't hate me anymore than I hate myself, I miss her. I miss the feel of her skin on mine, I miss - no in fact I NEED her touch, oh Tilly. Come back to me, I need you.

*Two years later*

Jens POV;

I GET TO LEAVE, IM FREE. I allow the tears to roll down my cheeks freely, tears of happiness for the first time in two years. I've decided I'm going to Spain to move in with my cousin Fiona, I know she won't judge me and I'm so grateful for that right now. I'd love to say the same about my brother Liam who hasn't made any effort to contact me in the last two years. I thought he cared, that he'd be there for me, he was family after all - I thought wrong. Well since Diane hates me I guess going back for my things is a bad idea, ahh well Spain is full of shops and I'm a lot thinner now, Spain here I come. Adios Chester.

Tilly's POV;

WOW! I've got to tell my mum and dad! As I rush downstairs I suddenly feel a wave of panic go through me, here goes nothing. 'Mum! Dad! Could I speak to yous both for a second please?' You can do this Matilda I tell myself. 'Im moving to Spain!' I exclaim 'its an amazing opportunity for me to move on from all bad memories in Chester and I'll be with Lou, remember her dad? Joined at the hip you said, remember?' I hoped he remembered I saw the glance my dad gave my mum. I must admit I was slightly worried but they smiled? Am I seeing things? THEY SMILED. They then wished me good luck, god I was over the moon. Its finally time to move on and let go, most of all forget Jen, my Jen.. Well she's not mine anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two, let me know what you guys think. D x**

Both girls set off for the airport rather pleased with their accomplishments of not thinking about the other for more than an hour daily. Jen arriving first as organised as she is, she managed to gather a few of her belongings from Sinead, she did have a heart after all. Jen set off for some coffee needing her daily caffeine fix before her flight in a couple of hours. Tilly was in the cue to check in as she seen this woman in the distance, she looked so much like Jen, Tilly thought. 'Pull yourself together Evans you're never going to see her again, you're leaving for Spain.'

*Two hours later*

Both girls were preparing to board the plane and forget about all the horrific events that occurred in Chester. As Jen boarded the plane looking for seat 111A she let out a sigh of relief as she was next to the window, she got comfortable as she wondered who would be sitting next to her, hoping it wouldn't be someone annoying who didn't allow her to have a peaceful flight. Tilly too was now boarding the plane looking for her seat as she rushed through many people with her handbag looking for her seat, 'ah here it is' she said to herself as she seen seat 111B. Their eyes locked. Tilly took a sharp intake of breath before gasping 'Jen'.

**All reviews are welcome, thanks for reading this fanfic, please let me know if I can make any improvements or how the story should progress, thank you D x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I have so many exams, I'll update as often as possible. Please leave a review or suggestions. Just a short chapter before I go back to revision ha. D x**

'Tilly' was all Jen could muster. She was in shock, her face expressed it all. Tilly awkwardly sat down before taking a deep breath. Inhaling Jens perfume, her sweet scent she had missed for so long. She smiled and said 'I never was a great believer in fate, it must exist.' Jen seemed to shut down, she was in a world of her own. Tilly felt slightly rejected, 'oh Jen. Why don't I hate you? Why do I crave your touch? Why are you always on my mind? Do you hate me? Shall I go? Do you want me to go?' Tilly was rambling, she sighed and got up 'no, please don't go' was the quiet whisper with a hint of urgency that she so needed to hear. Her voice, that voice Tilly had wanted to hear for so long. Tilly sat back down and looked deep into Jens deep brown eyes, she saw hurt, anger, lust and sorrow all at once.

'I don't know about you but I think we need to talk' Tilly offered. Jen just sat there, she just apologised repeatedly telling Tilly how much she loves her and wants her back. Tilly seemed uninterested however deep down she'd waited two years to hear those words escape Jens mouth. 'Jen... Jen? JEN FORGOODNESS SAKES' Tilly shouted. Jen just stopped she didn't respond she just stopped. Tilly took her hand and looked at her arm she saw scars and a butterfly tattoo'd on top with Tilly's name on. Tilly's heart melted, it was then she looked at Jen, HER JEN who was a lot thinner and seemed so unhappy. This was her fault. The guilt that she carried all of a sudden.

**I really have to get back to revising, this chapter is short and sh*t I'm so sorry, please leave a review good/bad & please let me know how you want the story to go, thank you. D x**


	5. Chapter 5

**IT'S THE SUMMERRRRR! Sorry for the lack of uploading I've just been so busy with exams and revision however I'm back now - hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm not quite sure where I want this story to go so any reviews will be much appreciated, thank you. **

'Jen..' Tilly muttered. 'Oh what have I done to you' a tear rolled down her cheek. Jen then looked up and wiped Tilly's cheek the touch overwhelming them both 'Don't cry, I hate it when you cry. This isn't your fault.. It's mine. Remember what I did to you? To poor Esther? I deserve this.' As she held up her arm for Tilly to see. 'These scars are my own fault I deserve to suffer after what I've done.' Tilly was taken aback by this 'hang on, Jen you know you don't deserve any of this right? It's not your fault we just fell in love at the wrong time.' Jen just sat there as Tilly studied her for a while and thought 'what have I done to Jen, MY Jen.." Tilly noticed a date tattoo'd on Jens other wrist and asked her 'what is this Jen?' Jen didn't look up as she was disgusted with herself and whispered 'the day I kissed the woman of my dreams in Crosby beach.' Tilly just simply stared at Jen. She took Jens face into her hands and stared deep into her eyes and she just did it. She kissed her it was short simple and reflected the hunger and love they felt for each other.

**Sorry for the short chapter it's annoying typing on the iPad haha. I promise I'll update soon please leave a review or anything you'd like to see in this story, thank you D x**


End file.
